


playing with fire

by leafygreenturtle



Series: feysand mafia au [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cum Swallowing, Degradation, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Face-Fucking, Foursome, Gunplay, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Large Cock, MMMF, Mafia AU, Orgy, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Club, Smut, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, almost included a watersports scene in here but i cut it out lol, cigarette kink, feysand mafia au, gagging, i made a part two, if that's even a thing, more cigarette kinky stuff, rhys is a Bad Boy, ribbed dildos, ring gags, three illyrians and feyre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafygreenturtle/pseuds/leafygreenturtle
Summary: feysand mafia au smut. Feyre can't get her mind off of the mysterious, dangerous man she'd been warned by everyone to stay away from. So she decides to follow her gut, and what follows is an unforgettable encounter.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand/Cassian/Azriel
Series: feysand mafia au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994635
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic includes risk involving gunplay which might be a little intense for some readers.

“You’re in the wrong place,” the man with the violet eyes—Rhysand—said, the corner of his mouth quirking up. He was sitting at a table by the window, smoking a cigarette. “You should leave.” Feyre had seen him just once before, the night she and her sister had run into him and his friends at a club, and he looked as beautiful now as he had then. 

_You should leave._ She should. But... This had been the man her sisters warned her about when they’d gone home that night. Or one of them. _Don’t go messing around in that part of town,_ Nesta had said, uncharacteristically concerned for her safety. Feyre had just gathered that they probably involved in illegal drugs and gangs. 

She didn’t know why she was here. Every logical part of her brain was telling her to leave. But like a moth to flame, she couldn’t resist him. So she crossed her arms over her chest and demanded, “Are you following me?”

These past few weeks, she’d run into him more times that should be allowed by mere coincidence. 

He raised his brows. “No.”

She wasn’t sure she believed him. For a moment, she remembered the low lights and heavy, pulsing music of the nightclub as they’d danced that night, his hands on her waist, her back to him, and her body flush against his. His lips had been on her neck, and he’d whispered her name until she was shivering, arching into his touch. But then he had left, as quickly as he’d come, and she’d been left feeling cold and disoriented and alone on that dance floor. 

“You should leave,” he said again.

“Why do you keep telling me to leave?”

“Because you shouldn’t be so interested in me, or this place. It’s not...safe. And someone is coming by in a little while, and it’s best if you’re not here then.” 

Her pulse sped up a little. Maybe this someone was one of the dangerous people he was involved with. Still, she didn’t want to leave. She couldn’t explain the way she felt drawn to this stranger. She wondered, for a moment, what it would be like to paint him. 

“Feyre,” he said, a little urgently. Her heart jumped at the way her name sounded in his mouth. His face looked pained, tinged with indecision, and this time when he told her to leave, he didn’t sound convinced at all. 

“What would happen if I stayed?” she asked, her voice coming out huskier than she’d intended. She didn’t know when she’d moved closer to where he sat on the chair. He swore when she laid a hand on his broad chest. 

His hand gripped her wrist, and his voice was low when he said, “You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into. You should want to get far, far away from me.”

She swallowed. He was right. But what came out of her mouth was, “I’m not afraid of you.” 

His pupils were blown, nearly drowning out the violet of his eyes, and he was looking at her with such unchecked heat in his eyes that she squeezed her thighs together. 

He hissed out a breath when she moved closer, so that she was flush against him. She was so close, the scent of his cigarette was all around her. “You should be.”

There was enough challenge in those words that she couldn’t back down. “You can’t scare me away.”

The corner of his mouth quirked up in an amused smile. He brough the cigarette to his lips and inhaled it. He caught her staring, and held it out to her on offer.

“Want some?”

“No. Thanks.”

There was something wicked and just a little bit thrilling in his eyes as he grinned at her. He held up the cigarette still in his hand. “Can I put it out on your tongue?”

Her heart leaped to her throat. The words rendered her breathless, stunned.

He laughed. “I’m kidding.”

But she didn’t return the smile. Her lips were parted now, and a flush was slowly starting to crawl up her cheeks. “You can,” she said, the words breathless and tight.

That playful, wicked light in his eyes turned into something more darker, more intense. “Come here,” he said softly.

She did, and he pulled her onto his lap so that she straddled him. Her hands went to his shoulders, and his hands gripped her waist, then slid lower, cupping her ass. She ground against him, unable to help herself, and he let out a low, rough laugh.

He brought the cigarette to his lips and inhaled, then blew it all out in a breath on her face. Her cheeks heated, but when she made to turn her head, he gripped her chin.

“Take it,” he ordered.

He did it again, and this time, she breathed in the smoke. She coughed, and he grinned.

“Not a smoker?” A hint of amusement.

“No,” she said, still feeling the scent of it deep in her lungs.

The grip on her chin tightened slightly, and he tugged it open, making her open her mouth wide for him.

Heart racing, she stuck her tongue out for him, and he tapped the lit cigarette on it.

She cried out at the pain—it burned worse than she’d expected—but his mouth was on hers in the next second, as if he was trying to swallow the sound of her cry, and she forgot everything but his lips against hers.

The kiss wasn’t gentle, but it wasn’t rough either. His tongue slid inside her mouth, and she groaned when he nipped lightly at her bottom lip. 

He nudged her off him, and led her to the only surface large enough to accommodate them—a pool table. He lifted her onto it, and she leaned in to kiss him, wrapping her legs around his back, but after only a moment, he pulled away.

“Lie down,” he said, just a little breathless.

His fingers skimmed the edge of her soft tank top, and he tugged it up. She shifted to help him remove it along with her bra, and then she was lying on the table topless. He pulled off her pants next, then her lace underwear. He smirked when he felt the wet spot on it, and tugged it up, forcing the material to dig inside her, before he finally took it off. She was panting by the time he was finished, and done waiting.

But Rhys wasn’t in a hurry. He took her drenched underwear and stuffed it in her mouth. She moaned as she tasted herself on it, and she only realized she’d closed her eyes when she felt something else pushing at her lips.

She opened for him without realizing and Rhys shoved her shirt inside her mouth. She gagged—it was too big—but he forced it in and held it there. She could barely close her mouth around it, and any slight movement made her gag again.

“Don’t let it fall out,” he said.

Her heart was going a million miles an hour. She nodded, and watched, breathless, as he came around to the other side of the table. Broad, calloused hands spread her legs far apart, and then his soft, wicked voice was filling the room. 

“You said you wanted this badly. How badly, Feyre? Enough to beg?” 

She would have, if she could. But muffled by the shirt and panties in her mouth, she could do nothing but lay there and stare at him, wide-eyed.

“If you can’t beg with your mouth,” he said, his voice just a little cruel. “I wonder how you can beg.”

She knew what he wanted. Her cheeks heated as he said, “Show me.”

Stomach tight with anticipation, she reached her hands down to the wetness pooling between her legs and spread herself open for him.

She gasped when she felt the head of his cock tapping against her slick heat. He rubbed it against the center of her, teasing her so horribly that she thought she would explode from the sheer ecstasy of it. She moaned as she tried to push herself onto him, and then his hands were on her, pulling her up so she was sitting, and he ripped the gag out of her mouth. 

“I want to hear you,” he said roughly, and kissed her. His lips trailed down her neck, her breasts.

Her soft, breathy moans sounded faraway to her own ears. It seemed surreal. She was utterly naked, in a foreign place, with a man she’d never met before.

Through the haze of her pleasure, she noticed something on his belt as he unbuttoned his pants.

“Is that—”

He laughed, and pulled the gun free. “Scared yet?”

She stared at the gun. When she looked back at him, the heat in his gaze was enough to make whimper with need. “Don’t put it away.”

He huffed a laugh and brought the tip of the barrel to her temple. She held her breath, her heart pounding so hard she felt dizzy. “Do you want me to hold it to your head while I fuck you?” he breathed into her ear.

She gasped, grinding against him, and he groaned.

“It’s loaded, just so you know,” he whispered. “Does that make it better for you, or worse?”

“Rhys,” she pleaded.

He slapped her lightly with the gun. She gasped at the impact, the pleasure going straight to her core. “Ask me nicely.”

“Please,” she moaned.

He obliged, sliding the tip of his member inside her, and when she pleaded his name again, he buried himself to the hilt in one thrust. She was panting, rolling her hips to get him deeper, and he started moving in her.

“Open your mouth,” he said.

She obliged, moaning as she did. He slid the barrel of the gun inside, and her eyes flew open as she watched him push it further in her.

“Suck,” he ordered, and she slid her tongue over the metal. The coppery taste filled her mouth, and the whole time, he kept driving relentlessly into her.

“Should I take the safety off?” he mused.

She moaned again, eyes fluttering shut as she nodded, but he didn’t.

He groaned, and his thrusts became harder, faster, until his rhythm faltered and he came in her with a shuddering groan.

She was still wet, desperate, and unsatisfied as he pulled out of her, his cum leaving an obscene trail down her legs.

“Rhys,” she whined.

“I know you want my cock. I know you want to come on it while I’m fucking you, but you’re not going to.” He chuckled softly, cruelly. “You’re such a needy little slut for this,” he said, running his finger over the barrel of the gun that was still slick from her, “So make yourself come with it.”

Every word and though eddied out of her head, and she could feel nothing but the desire rushing in her ears.

He handed her the gun, still slick from having been in her mouth, and jerked his chin at it. “Ride it until you come.”

She wanted to protest, wanted him inside her again, but she couldn’t wait long enough, and release was the only thing on her mind.

She slid to the floor on her knees, and slid the barrel of the gun underneath her. It was awkward positioning at first, but she ground herself against the hard, thick length of it, and whimpered as she felt her pleasure approaching.

Rhys laughed as he watched her rock back and forth on it, her movements needy and shameless. “You’re so desperate.”

The words sent her over the edge, and she came with a hoarse cry.

She was panting as she came down from her climax, limp on the floor against a wall she didn’t remember being up against. She looked at Rhys, who was still watching her with a faint smile, but there was something else on his face. Regret? She couldn’t read it. 

“That was...” she trailed off. She didn’t know what to say. It had been the best sex of her life, that was for sure, but that wasn’t all. She’d never felt so wonderfully reckless and out of control. 

He laughed. “Yeah.”

She glanced down at her clothes. They were in no state to be worn. Everything was wet with either cum or spit, and her cheeks flamed as she thought of walking home in this state.

Rhys scooped up her panties and her delicate lace bralette and tucked them into his pocket. “I’m keeping these.” His eyes danced with mirth as he said, “Have a nice walk home.”

Her heart raced. “I can’t just walk home like this.”

He only gave her that insufferable grin and said, “Sounds like a personal problem.” He didn’t say another word before turning out of the room, leaving her standing there half-dressed.

The walk home, thankfully, was short and uneventful, and as soon as Feyre got home and replayed the events of the day in her head, she found herself reaching a hand down between her legs, imagining it to be his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is the last fic I'm uploading before i start working on my prompt requests. i just had this one in my queue for today

Feyre took in the dim lighting, the various scandalously dressed girls scattered throughout the room, and then farther inside, the private rooms. She'd been curious about this place when Rhys suggested it, but she couldn't imagine coming here by herself. 

A man stopped her, and said with an easy grin, "Hello, beautiful. Can I interest you for a drink?" 

Rhys stepped in front of her, sliding an hand over her back. "She's taken," he said, then surveyed the man again. "Unless you're interested in joining us," he purred. 

The man laughed, but shook his head. "Not today, I'm afraid. But see you around." 

She raised her brows at Rhys as the man left, and looked around at the other guests at this club now. There were only a few, most of them probably in private rooms. It was an expensive club, no doubt but- 

“So...you’ve been here before?” She couldn’t quite hide the slight tightness in her voice. This was quite the...scene. 

He came to a stop in front of a room, but blocked her from going in so that she was forced to face him. “Jealous, Feyre?” he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. “Do I need to remind you who called who here?”

“You didn’t seem to mind when you practically ran over here.”

She cut him a flat look, and he chuckled, but opened the door for her. She went in first, taking in the dark lighting, the leather couches lavishly arranged for them to use as they would, and the various implements on the wall. She forced her gaze not to linger on those, her heart already racing.

“Tell me about these friends of yours,” she said, turning to find him already seated on one of the couches. He’d proposed the idea a couple nights ago, telling her that he might have some friends that were interested in her. Feyre had seen pictures of them, and briefly texted them, but that was it. And now they were supposed to meet them here, and her stomach was a bundle of anticipation. 

He pulled her onto his lap. “I’d rather do other things first,” he whispered, kissing the spot where her neck met her shoulder. 

“Should I be nervous?” 

He moved down to the base of her neck, kissing lightly there. “No. If you safeword, they’ll stop.”

She was still tense in his arms, and he noticed. 

He pulled away. “If you’ve changed your mind-”

“No, I haven’t.”

His gaze softened, and then his mouth was on hers again. She pulled away after a minute, breathless. “Shouldn’t we wait for them?”

His gaze dropped to her mouth. “We can get started before they come.”

That was all the convincing she needed, and she leaned up to kiss him, her hands tangling in his hair. Her lips parted to let him in, and his tongue stroked over the roof of her mouth. 

Distantly, she registered the sound of the door opening. She tore her mouth from his, trying to say something, that maybe they should stop, because there were people here. 

_“Rhys-”_

He shushed her. “It’s okay. It’s them.”

And then someone was tying a black silk slip around her eyes, and she couldn’t see anything anymore. Now there were definitely more than one pair of hands on her, though she couldn’t tell who was who. She wasn’t even sure Rhys was still here anymore, but she didn’t care, because it felt so good-

A cock pushed at her entrance, and she cried out as he plunged in to the hilt. She was so wet, and it felt so good, the pressure exquisite and in all the right places. Someone grabbed her hand and put their dick in it, and she stroked over it, hard and fast, and then he came, with a low groan, on her face.

Then the blindfold was ripped off her, and she saw that it was Rhys inside her. This time, she came before he did, and the tight spasming of her body around his sent him over the edge. He came inside her, gasping, shuddering.

She was shaking a little as she took in the two other men who had walked in. Cassian and Azriel. They were both fully dressed, only bothering to unbutton their pants, and she saw that it had been Azriel that came on her face. Most of it had gotten on the blindfold, but he wiped the rest of it away with the clean edge of the cloth. 

“That was...one hell of an introduction,” she said, breaking the silence. 

Cassian laughed, and even Azriel grinned. Rhys had taken the time to sit upright on the couch, and pull her onto his lap, as Cassian and Azriel took seats on the opposite couches. 

This was the intimidating part of the night. She hardly knew the two of them, and even with Rhys, everything was always unpredictable. 

She knew there was nothing to be nervous about, not really, especially since she’d already touched and seen them and they’d touched and seen her, but she still felt more comfortable with Rhys. 

He noticed. It was impossible not to. She knew Rhys wasn’t going to let her get away with being shy the whole night, and sure enough, a moment later, he was whispering into her ear. 

“Go say hi to them,” he said, nipping at her neck. She heard the laughter in his voice, the slight taunting, but didn’t fully register it. He pushed her off him and she stumbled to her feet. 

Feeling strangely bashful, she walked over to where Cassian lay sprawled on the couch. He had unbuttoned his pants, and was stroking his dick lazily as he watched her. 

His eyes were gleaming with amusement as he watched her. She wondered, distantly, how much Rhys had told them about her. “Sit on it.”

Heart racing just a bit, she met Azriel’s gaze for a moment, and regretted it. It was more daunting to do this with everyone watching, and his icy, indifferent face revealed nothing that would put her at ease. She didn’t dare glance back at Rhys before she slowly lowered herself on his cock.

She gasped as the tip of it slipped inside her, and braced her hands on his thighs as she sunk further down on it, drawing a groan from him. He was big, and she felt almost too full with his entire length inside her. But then it was done, and she was sitting on his lap, her back to him, with his dick inside her.

She started to roll her hips, desperate for some friction, but his hands tightened on her, and he held her still.

“Don’t move,” he said. “We’re just getting started.” 

“Get us some drinks,” he said, jerking his chin at Azriel.

He rolled his eyes. “I’m not your valet, asshole.”

“Maybe we should have asked for two girls, then.” He turned to Feyre, and grinned. “Should we get another girl? Would you like that?”

An ugly burst of jealousy flared in her, and she clamped her mouth shut before she said something she would regret. She suspected she was still scowling, as she said, “No. I don’t like to share.”

Cassian laughed, and Rhys drawled from behind them, “Feyre, get us drinks.”

She pulled off of Cassian, his dick sliding out of her as she rose to her feet and, aware of their eyes on her, got three cans of beer from the mini fridge. 

She held one out to Rhys, but he took all three of them from her, then told her to kneel on her hands and knees. She did, and he placed the drinks on her back. 

“Don’t let them fall,” he said. “Or Azriel will punish you.” She fought back a shiver, but met Azriel’s eyes. They were dark with lust, and watching her with intent. Promise. She wondered what that punishment would entail. He looked like he would be into whips. And she thought she just might let him. 

When Rhys brought his cock to her mouth, she opened for him, taking him inside her. He let out a soft moan, his hand slipping down into her hair, but not guiding her motions. 

She pulled back to lick up the side of his shaft and take his balls into her mouth. He groaned, the sound heating her core. 

Behind her, she felt Cassian pushing at her entrance. She had forgotton about the beers on her back. They threatened to fall as Cassian pushed in, pulling her hips back to meet him. She pulled off of Rhys to moan, her head slumping forward with pleasure. 

Rhys nudged her onto him again, and she tried to focus on sucking him off, because she wanted him to come in her mouth, but Cassian was fucking her in earnest now, and it was all she could do to keep still. 

When she lost focus again, Rhys gripped her face and started thrusting in her, and she moaned around him. It was almost too much, both of them inside her, and her body taut to keep the cans from falling. 

When Rhys thrust in particularly hard, she cried out, and then he was coming down her throat, and she was almost greedy as she swallowed all of him down. 

Cassian pulled out of her, and Rhys finally picked the cans off her, releasing her. She slumped in relief, sliding to her knees. 

But Cassian had fallen into one of the couches again, and he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. It was an effort not to look at Rhys, at the memory of their last encounter. 

But he offered one to the others, and they both took one. 

Rhys was giving her a wicked, playful smile. “Feyre can be our ashtray, can’t she?”

Cassian glanced from Rhys to Feyre, then grinned. Azriel’s shadowed face was impossible to read. 

Rhys gripped the back of her head and tilted it up in silent demand, and she obeyed, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out for him. 

“Good girl,” he said softly. “You look pretty like this.”

Her eyes flashed defiantly, but she couldn’t speak. He brought his lit cigarette up to her face and tapped it out on her tongue.

She gasped at the burn, and his eyes danced with amusement.

Cassian pulled her onto his lap next, and he brought the cigarette to her lips. 

“Smoke it.”

“I’m fine, thanks.”

He laughed, and she heard Rhys echo it. Even Azriel looked amused. “It wasn’t a question.”

She tensed, glancing at Rhys, but he just shrugged. She could end this right now if she wanted to, and a part of her wondered if Cassian’s words were supposed to be some sort of challenge, if this was all Rhys’s way of testing her. Reluctantly, she took the cigarette from him and took a drag. She choked, coughing violently.

But Cassian told her to do it again, and when she had, he took the cigarette from her and brought the lit end of it to the curve of her breast. She shuddered a little as he dragged it over the skin there and tapped it out. It hurt, but she liked the pain, especially like this, with him touching her. She relaxed a bit in his arms, leaning her head back against his shoulder, and he took the invitation to kiss her neck.

Rhys grinned from the corner of her eye. “She likes it.”

She flushed. Cassian ignored him, his mouth moving lower, to her collarbone, the tops of her breasts. Her hand reached behind her to find his length and she stroked it once, twice. 

But Azriel said, “Come here,” and his quiet voice cut through the room, through the slowly building haze of lust. 

She thought Cassian would argue, but he just nudged her off him. She felt dizzy, disoriented from pleasure as she knelt in front of Azriel. She noticed he was still smoking his cigarette, and she felt bold enough to open her mouth for him in silent offer. 

The corner of his mouth quirked up slightly in amusement, but he tapped it out on her tongue like Rhys had done. She was still on her knees, and from this position, the temptation to suck him off was too much. She reached for him, and when he didn’t stop her, put her mouth on him.

He groaned as she took him deeper, running her tongue across the tip of him. A hand reached down to tangle in her hair, grasping the back of her head to keep her there. His other hand pinched her nose, cutting off her air. Her heart started thundering in her chest, but she didn’t try to pull away. Her chest was starting to burn, and her eyes were wide with panic as she looked up at him. Just as she felt her vision begin to black out, he let her go. 

She gasped, panting and choking as she pulled off of him, but he looked pleased. “Good girl,” he said softly, and she flushed. 

“Get on the bed,” he said, and she did, making her way over to the sizable bed on the other side of the darkly lit room. 

Azriel stripped himself of his pants, and she got a good look at his length for the second time. It was terrifyingly huge, probably almost a foot long. It thrilled her and scared her in equal parts. 

“Wait,” Rhys said. He held up a teardrop shaped plug for her to see. It was huge, and she’d never had anything in her ass before. Her heart raced just a bit as he slid it in slowly. It was wet and slippery with lube, but so big that she almost thought it wouldn’t fit. It kept getting wider and thicker, and she whimpered at the size of it, but then it was in all the way and it tapered off at the narrow base. She gasped at the sensation of being filled so deeply, and tried in vain to adjust to it. 

“It’ll make you tighter for him,” Rhys said, his voice tinted with amusement. And then he retreated back to the couch, across from where Cassian was sitting. To watch them. 

Right. She looked at Azriel, who had taken this time to strip completely,

She couldn’t help the part of her that shrank from his cock as he came over her, stroking himself. Even just the head of him was huge and thick.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Rhys and Cassian watching, slowly stroking themselves.

She gasped as he slid into her, keeping his thrusts slow and measured as he’d promised, but that didn’t stop the aching pain that shot through her. 

He was seated completely inside her, and there was still a couple inches left. 

She shook her head, frantic. “Please don’t.”

“Relax your body,” he said. “You can take it.”

When she still didn’t ease up, he bent to kiss her. His lips were soft and warm against hers, and he slowly coaxed her mouth open, sliding his tongue inside. His hand slid up towards her breasts, and he started to move in her, rolling his hips gently. Slowly, and with small, measured thrusts, but she moaned. 

But then he started thrusting deeper, and she gasped, a hand flying up to his stomach to keep him from going any further. But she didn’t say her safeword, and he wouldn’t stop unless she did, so he only grabbed her hand and laid it beside her head, and pushed into her again, this time deeper than before. She made a strangled sound of plea as he started moving in her. Every thrust sparked pain and pleasure in her, until she couldn’t tell them apart, and all she knew was the overwhelming, consuming feeling of being filled by him. 

She felt something cool and metal at her throat, and almost screamed when she realized what it was. A knife. She hadn’t noticed when Rhys had come up behind her to hold it to her neck. A whimper escaped her, and she tried to stay as still as she could, but it wasn’t possible, not with Azriel thrusting in earnest now. Her body tensed with fear. 

“Shh,” he said. “Don’t be scared. Just don’t move. Don’t make a sound.”

The blade was snug against her skin. It wasn’t pressing in hard enough to cut, but she knew any slight movement, and it would. Rhys angled it higher, the sharp edge of it scraping against her pulse point, with just enough give for her to squeak out her safeword if she needed to. 

But she had no intention of stopping anytime soon. 

It was almost too much, with Rhys holding the knife to her neck, and Azriel fucking her hard, bottoming out and still pushing with every thrust. But she could feel the tightness in her body ratchet up, and she came a moment before Azriel spilled into her with a low groan. His orgasm was deep and endless, and she almost gaped when she felt him still half-hard inside her as he pulled out. 

Gasping for breath, she just laid there for a long moment while both males withdrew from her, and Cassian came over her. Rhys was behind her again, no knife this time, and he leaned to kiss her neck, nipping just beneath her ear. She couldn’t see where Azriel was. Maybe he was touching her too. It was getting hard to tell them apart. 

She didn’t know if she could even go another round. She felt sore and stretched out after Azriel’s brutal fucking. 

Cassian seemed unconcerned as his fingers found the plug that was still in her, and she half-winced, half-moaned as he twisted it inside her, fucking her with it for a while before pulling it out. 

She realized why a moment later, when he pushed his cock against where the plug had been a second before, and she stiffened. 

“No,” she said instinctively. 

Rhys raised his brows before Cassian could answer, and said, “You’re not allowed to say no.” His hand brushed over her abdomen in a brazenly proprietary gesture, and he said, “Every part of you belongs to me.”

He didn’t so much as glance at her before nodding to Cassian. 

Cassian met her eyes as he rubbed his length against the small, tight space where the plug had been, and he pushed in just barely getting the head of him inside her.

She gasped at the brand new sensation. She’d never been fucked here before, but tonight was the night of a lot of firsts, it seemed. Cassian started rolling his hips slowly, working his way deeper. He took the plug that had been inside her and pressed it to her mouth. 

She shook her head, she didn’t want to. He slapped her, and her head snapped to the side from the stinging force. 

She gasped in surprise, and he shoved the plug in, holding it there so she couldn’t push it out. It tasted bitter, and vile. She hated it, but finally relented, and when he sensed she wasn’t going to spit it out, he took his hand away. 

“Keep the whole thing in your mouth, and suck it while I fuck you.”

She felt her eyes tear up, but she nodded.

Rhys, at her side, held up a dildo for her to see. It was short, but thick, and she knew the purpose was similar to the plug she’d had in her before. What frightened her was not the size of it, though. This one was ribbed, the texture of it rough.

“Put it in,” he said. She tried. It was a tight fit with Cassian still inside her, and the ribbed edges chafed against her still-sensitive core. She moaned, half in pain and half in pleasure as she worked the shaft of it inside her, and Cassian reached up to slide the rest of the dildo inside her. 

Then he slammed into the hilt, and she screamed. He began fucking her, and she started tearing up again from the force of his thrusts, but he didn’t slow down, and all she could do was lay there and take it. 

He came inside her after a long moment, and she shuddered as she felt his cum deep inside her. 

Then he pulled out, and Rhys came over her, holding a ring-shaped gag in his hand. 

He pulled the plug from her mouth, and she almost sighed in relief. The taste was still in her mouth, but at least the plug was gone. “You have quite the assortment of toys.”

He gave her a feline smile. “Maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you pick one you like.”

She didn’t tell him that she had liked all of them. Even the knife. Especially the knife. She suspected he knew, anyway, and she didn’t want to inflate his ego any further. 

“For now though,” he drawled. “We’ll do one that I like.” He held up the ring gag again, and smirked. “And I like hearing the sounds you make when I’m inside you.”

He gripped her chin, opening her mouth, and slipped the gag in. It felt bigger than it looked, and she felt uncomfortably stretched around it. It was a different sensation than having a normal gag in her, not quite unpleasant, just uncomfortable. She wouldn’t be able to spit this one out like she had been with the plug; it was too securely attached. 

Rhys held her hand and wrapped it around his wrist. “Since you can’t talk, squeeze twice for your safeword.”

She nodded. 

He pulled the dildo out, fucking her a little with it before he pulled it free completely. She moaned, half-relieved, and half-disappointed that it was gone. She felt empty with nothing inside her now, but the feeling was short-lived as Rhys pushed into her. 

She gripped his shoulder as he thrust into her, and her cheeks heated at the obscene sounds she was making. Her moans filled the room, and with the gag inside her, there was no way for her to silence them. 

He was fucking her harder than he usually did, as if he wanted her to be louder, as if he wanted to hear her. 

She came before he did, crying out as he orgasm shook through her, leaving her weary and exhausted in its wake. Rhys kept thrusting into her, his pace faster now, and he came a heartbeat later. She rolled her hips as he rode out the last waves of it, and then he pulled out of her.

He was panting, but he looked as spent as she felt. The gag was still in her mouth, and he gently lifted it out. 

He leaned to kiss her, the kiss slow and sweet, at odds with almost everything else that happened tonight. But his hands stroked over her, soothing, and she relaxed into the touch. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, a shade of concern in his voice.

She nodded. “That was insane. But it was good.” It had been. All of it.

He huffed a laugh. “Good.” 

Then he glanced back at Cassian and Azriel, still on the couch. “Let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me prompts/comments, or just drop in and say hi at my tumblr @rhysandswhore

**Author's Note:**

> i might write a part two where he takes to her to a sex club and Cassian and Az may or not be there...but i’m notoriously bad at keeping my promises so we’ll see


End file.
